Terrarian Adventures
by John M. Verse
Summary: four new and courageous adventures appear in a new world. join Carson, Mike, Kijika (Yes that is a guys name) and Melon as they travel, build and explore the new terrarian world... Fart.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Terraria a usually peaceful place, a world full of life and adventure, a world full of danger and mystery, a world full of surprises and heroes, a world strangely named fart. And in here we find a forest with our heroes… "All right it's time to get to work." Carson said. Carson was a smart and kind but not vary strong, he wore only his standard clothes and wore steam punk goggles he found in a chest (just so he has something other than just hair) and he has a bow with arrows and the starter axe and pickaxe. "Wait, who made you leader, it should be Me." said Melon Lamink. Melon wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, he wore pumpkin armor because well, that's just Melon for ya, and had a wooden yo-yo (because he likes yo-yos) and the standard axe and pickaxe.

Carson "First of all, you're not vary smart and two, last time you almost killed us"

"Yea and honestly it should be Carson because I'm only the strong one and Kijika here doesn't like to talk" Mike said Kijika them wrote down a note that said "thanks for speaking for me" Mike was a strong tall guy standing around 7 feet tall while the others are around 6 he wore wood armor with a vanity of a Viking helmet and had a wooden sword and his legendary copper short sword and the standard axe and pickaxe. As for Kijika he has the wand of sparking and a bunch of shrunkens and throwing knifes, and he is wearing boreal wood armor.

Carson "thanks Mike, now Melon do you now know why I'm the leader" as he turns to face Melon only to he has run off.

Carson "Ware did melon go?"

Melon "Hey over here!"

All three turn to see melon over by the cave they saw when they first got here.

Carson "Melon get back here that place is dangerous!"

Melon "No I'm going in." as he runs into the cave

Carson "Ok I'm going to go after him you two build us a place to live"

Mike "Sure thing, come on Kijika we have a house to build." He said as they walk into the forest.

Carson "Melon you're in big trouble after this." As he runs into the cave after him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: LOOK WHAT I CAN DO**

Carson walked through the cave finding only empty chests (he collected them to save resources)

Mining holes in the cave's floor, walls, and ceiling. Seeing blocks and mobs scattered across the floor and just disappearing so it means Melon is close by. Carson kept walking and started to hear faint clicking of stone and wiring of machines. He turns the corner to see a person mining at some stone. The familiar figure was wearing armour made out of fossils the person had javelins and knifes made of bone and a white, yo-yo there was a slime right beside the bulky man.

"Melon?" Carson called curiously.

The man turned around to face Carson he then draws and throws a bone javelin at him and…

THUNK, the javelin struck a skeleton wearing a wizard hat and blue robes.

"Damn," Melon said. "Tim, nearly got you there, are you alright Carson?"

He knew that voice, it was Melon.

Carson ran up and hugged him. "Melon I'm so glad to see you… remind me to punch you later."

"Ok, anyway I got stuff for you guys like this wizard hat" replied Melon grabbing the wizard hat from the dying skeleton.

"oh wait, look what I can do." He then jumps high grabs the wall and jumps from wall to wall.

Carson excitedly asks "Wow, when did you learn this?"

"I didn't it just came with these claws" explained Melon

Carson puzzled "what do you mean "came with the item"

Melon jumps down and gives Carson Climbing claws, a pair of Hermes boots, and a magic mirror.

"You got these, where!"

Replying Melon says "In some chest and the other stuff is in the chest over there." pointing at a chest about twenty five feet away.

Carson walks over to the chest when Melon stops him "Oh and here's something I forgot to give you." He hands Carson an Amber mosquito.

Carson questioningly asks "What do I do with it?"

"Hold it above your head," Melon says.

Carson holds the amber above his head and with a faint glow a happy baby dinosaur pops into existence.

Excited Carson yells "It's adorable" As he hugs the little dino.

Melon boasting says "It may only be a 5% chance to get it but I'm just that lucky."

The ground then gives away and Melon falls into a dark and cold hole.

Hours earlier, above ground

Mike "Sure thing, come on Kijika have a house to build" as they walk into a forest

Few minutes later

Mike and Kijika walk out of the forest with ton of wood in their hands

Mike "I don't think that how trees work but it just makes our jobs easier."

Kijika nod in agreement.

Mike "Kijika will you go and get some stone I want to make a stone floor."

Kijika only nodded and put down the wood and left for the stone.

Mike "If only he could talk to us."

Mike was working on the walls when heard a faint splatting sound behind him,

He turns around to see a tiny pink slime hopping his way

Mike "Hey there little slime, are you lost?"

The slime jiggled a bit before hopping on his head then hopping off leaving corrosive slime

Leaving behind a huge burn mark. Mike winced at that before screaming in pain. (Since this is expert mode and you take more damage) once Mike recovered and found the slime he kicked it into a wall and killed it. He went over there to see what it dropped he found 1 gold coin 35 pink gel and slime staff.

Mike "I think Melon will like this"

Few hours later

Mike "I honestly thought this would take longer."

Kijika nodded with agreement.

Mike "I think I could build a castle in a few days like this."

Kijika nodded with agreement.

Mike "I think we should make a-"

Before he could finish a man walked into the house without even noticing the two.

Mike "Who was that guy and why did he just wander into our house?"

Kijika wrote something down and handed to Mike "I saw him while I was going to get some stone."

The man walked out the house and said "Nice house it has seven rooms and a garden in the back that will be useful for potions."

They just looked at him

? "Wait I forgot to tell you my name sorry. My mane is Andrew."

Just then a message popped up

 **Melon Lamink didn** **'** **t bounce**

Andrew "oh that's not good."

Few hours later

As the three wait for Carson to emerge from the cave someone came back.


End file.
